Mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) are becoming increasingly powerful and popular. More and more phones sold to consumers are considered “smart phones” or “app phones.” These mobile devices can run numerous applications while connecting to global data networks. Further, it is increasingly possible to customize or personalize these mobile devices.